Que la inocencia te valga
by lobunaluna
Summary: Phantasos fue a Brasil,por pedido de Hades,encontrándose con cierto espectro ;) y un singular cuarteto de caballeros a los que volverá completamente locos.¿Podrán sus víctimas huir de él?¿Phantasos resistirá la tentación si va al Santuario?Continuación de Castigos ejemplares hay una mini introduccion para el que es nuevo.Nada mas que risas...y tragedias para los niños(solo comedia)
1. A correr

_A correr_

¿Qué ha pasado luego que Hades se cabreara y mandara a castigar a todo el mundo? Pues sencillo:

Kagaho fue encerrado en una jaula como si fuera un vulgar canario. Para luego ser liberado por Phantasos gracias a una inteligente idea, bueno algo inteligente, del reo... perdón espectro. Phantasos intentó propasarse con el pobre espectro que logró tener la sabiduría suficiente para escapar y salir corriendo del Inframundo. Luego salió de Grecia con ayuda de Athena y Aldebarán.

Lune fue enviado como castigo al Orfanato de la Fundación Kido como lector de cuentos, teniendo la desgracia que Milo, por un acuerdo momentáneo de Athena y Hades, fuera uno de los encargados de supervisar su castigo. Al final Lune logra liberarse de semejante castigo por "bondad" del dios Hades que lo necesitaba para planes macabros. El dios del Inframundo tenía secuestrado a Ikki y planeaba utilizarlo para extorsionar al inocente Shun, que de inocente al final no tenía nada...

Aiakos y Violette, escaparon a la Isla Lemmos donde el juez reveló un importante secreto.

Radamanthys terminó todo depilado como resultado de su castigo. A parte de ser el responsable directo de la captura de Ikki de Fénix.

Minos quedó casi pelado… aparte de padecer la privación de su colección de marionetas, obligado a coser toda la ropa rota del Inframundo, sometido a un tratamiento estético frente a todos los espectros chismosos del Inframundo entre otras cosas.

Varios más sufrieron castigos atroces… Pandora fue obligada a ir de compras con la diosa Afrodita y modernizar su guardarropa. Por lo cual ahora viste de colores pasteles.

En venganza por el secuestro de Ikki y el rapto posterior de Shun, Athena planea una muy "cruel" venganza contra su siniestro tío. Por lo cual, el dios del Inframundo quedo muy mal parado frente a sus colegas celestiales.

Pero basta de introducción, vayamos al grano. Por cosas raras de la vida…, mentira piadosa, por órdenes de Hades, el dios Phantasos fue a Brasil para cumplir su deber y decidió darse una vuelta por el carnaval de Río, donde Kagaho, Aldebarán, Milo (como premio por su buen trabajo) y los Géminis pasaban una noche de placer. Por desgracia del destino, o maldad de quien escribe… Phantasos vio al lindo pajarito espectral y sintió el deseo de atraparlo… Sólo que el espectro salió corriendo a pedir ayuda a los gemelos. Cosa que reavivó cierto sueño del dios de hacer un trío con dos gemelos. Por lo cual estos pobres (y sexys) chicos se vieron en el apuro de correr por su honra porque si el dios los agarraba…

-¿Kagaho tenías que atraerlo hacia nosotros…?- Kanon corría como alma que persigue el diablo… o mejor dicho joven que persigue Phantasos. -Busquemos a Aldebarán y Milo para largarnos de aquí…

-Opino igual… ¿Dónde está Kagaho…?- Saga miró hacia adelante y divisó al espectro más veloz corriendo a una velocidad increíble hacia el lugar donde dejaron a Aldebarán y Milo -Vaya no era broma que era rápido.

_Donde están Milo y Aldebarán._

Kagaho llegó corriendo completamente blanco, por lo cual los caballeros comenzaron a preocuparse apenas lo vieron.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Y los gemelos?- Preguntó Milo.

-Vienen corriendo atrás de mí… Pero eso no es lo malo… Lo malo es lo que está persiguiéndonos.- Toma un poco de aire -Phantasos me vio.- Aldebarán abre los ojos más alarmado de lo que ya estaba y Milo lo mira con cara de que se explique.

-¿Phantasos el que te quiso…?- El espectro asiente y Aldebarán mira preocupado al escorpiano (un chico muy atractivo, según las mujeres) a su lado. -Mejor vámonos...Saga, Kanon apúrense…- El par llegaba corriendo. El gigantesco caballero toma a Milo del brazo y comienza a correr. Seguido por Kagaho que pronto le saca la delantera y los gemelos que no tardan mucho en alcanzarle.

-¿Qué pasa?- Milo no entendía nada, pero igual corría.

-Mira Milo, si no quiere que un dios de sexualidad dudosa te baje los pantalones, corre.- Le dijo muy directamente Kanon. Por lo cual en menos de un segundo el caballero de Escorpio había alcanzado a Kagaho que corría a la delantera.

-¡Qué motivador eres Kanon…!- Le informa su hermano. Mientra corrían hasta más no poder hacia la camioneta 4x4 de Aldebarán. Llegan se suben y salen del corsodromo velozmente.

_En la camioneta, regresando hacia la fundación._

-¡Qué susto…!- Kagaho se comenzó a relajar en el asiento del acompañante. Mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad, al igual que el resto. Milo, sentado atrás entre Saga y Kanon, pidió que le explicaran que pasaba. Por lo cual Kagaho se lo explicó en palabras resumidas que le pasó en los momentos previos a su fuga del Inframundo.

-Osea ese dios está obsesionado contigo- El espectro asiente. -Y ahora esta encaprichado con hacer trío con Kanon y Saga.- Los gemelos asienten. -Y si me ve, me querrá poner en su harén- Aldebarán asiente. _"Gracias a los dioses que no soy tan lindo"_ pensó para sí el taurino. -Gracias Alde me acabas de alegrar el día…- _Porque acepté las vacaciones en Brasil… _Piensa milo para sí._ Ah, cierto las __garotinhas__._

-Bueno… no creo que sea capaz de seguirnos… ya estamos en autopista…- Aldebarán prende la radio y sintoniza una emisora de música para relajar a sus camaradas.

-Kagaho, si esa cosa le hace algo a mi hermano…- Comenzó Kanon. -Te juro que te mato por fuiste tú quien lo atrajo hacia nosotros.

-Gracias Kanon.- Saga mira algo sorprendido a su gemelo, Kagaho como respuesta asiente está tratando de calmarse.

-Cálmense muchachos, el dios Phantasos no le hará nada a nadie.- Trata de calmarlos Aldebarán. -Cuando lleguemos le pediremos a Athena permiso para volver al santuario… Ahí no podrá tocarlos…- a pesar que las intenciones de Aldebarán de relajar a sus compañeros, al decir "tocarlos" provocaron que sus cuatro acompañantes padezcan un escalofrío simultáneo.

-Alde…- Kagaho lo miró. -¿Puedes tener más cuidado con las palabras que eliges?

-Perdonen, no fue mi intención turbarlos.

-¿Esas son sirenas?- Preguntó Milo, definitivamente un auto de la policía de caminos le indicaba que se detuviera. -¿Tan rápido ibas Al?

-No, si voy a 80…- Aldebarán aparca a un costado. Aunque algo parece inquietar a Kagaho. No sabía decir el por qué, pero algo le indicaba que estaban en serio peligro. La oficial bajo del auto y se dirigió hacia la camioneta. Cuando Aldebarán se quitó el cinturón y tomo la manija para abrir la puerta Bennu le tomo con fuerza del brazo, por lo cual el caballero ni apagó el motor ni descendió. Sólo bajó el vidrio a medias.

-¿Sucede algo oficial?- Pregunta formalmente Alde.

-Papeles…- Dijo en un tono cortante… Esa voz… Kagaho sentía que los pelos se le ponían de punta. No podría ser… no lo creía posible. Aldebarán mientras tanto entregaba la documentación del vehículo. -Me temo que le tendré que hacer una multa.

-Eh bueno, ¿qué está mal?- Pregunta el Tauro… Sintiendo la terrible presión en el brazo derecho que ejerce Kagaho. Toma de nuevo sus papeles.

-Detalles pequeños… ¿Quiere saber de cuánto será?- Dice la oficial mientras saca un talonario.

-Eh bueno… "_¿Querrá que la soborne?_"- El espectro hace aún más presión en el brazo del caballero.

-Pues será un espectro virgen, dos sexys gemelos, un escorpiano que está bien fuerte y un lindo brasileño musculoso…- Al oír esto Aldebarán entiende el porqué de la presión en su brazo. Lo cual pisa el acelerador y salen de ahí a máxima velocidad.

-¡Aldebarán, Sácanos De Aquí…!- Gritó Kanon sentado detrás de él.

-Sáquennos ustedes, para que tienen la Otra Dimensión- Le respondió Milo por demás alterado.

-Cierto…- Saga se impulsó hacia delante… -¡Otra Dimensión!

Son engullidos por la técnica… Cuando salen Aldebarán frena de golpe. Están frente al complejo de apartamentos donde se alojan los 5.

-Voy a buscar mis cosas…- Kagaho es el primero en descender, le sigue el resto. Los gemelos tienen habitaciones en el mismo departamento lo mismo que Kagaho y Aldebarán. Sólo Milo tiene un cuarto él solo.

-¿No me quieren acompañar…?- Pregunta Milo… El resto lo mira. -Ok… voy yo solito…

_Departamento de Aldebarán y Kagaho._

-Menos mal que siempre dejó preparada la mochila… El resto lo pienso dejar.- Comentó Kagaho. Mientras toma sus utilidades de baño y la ropa que dejó para secar. Lo mismo hace Aldebarán, él pensaba que el dios ese no le prestaría atención, pero se equivocó.

-Apúrate niño…- Le dijo Alde. -Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes y entrar en contacto con Athena.

-Yo ya estoy listo.- Informó Kagaho, mientras se acercaba a la puerta con su mochila en la espalda… Al final pudo guardar todo. Aldebarán terminó de guardar las cosas y salió con dirección al cuarto de los gemelos.

_Departamento de Kanon y Saga._

-Menos mal que no hemos desempacado muchas cosas…- Comentó el muy apresurado Saga, no veía la hora de irse de ahí y estar en su linda casa de Géminis. Ahora si la extrañaba -Apresúrate Kanon…

-Ya estoy… Vámonos de aquí…- Los gemelos un poco más salen apresuradamente y se chocan con Alde y Bennu que los estaban esperando. -Vamos por Milo cuanto antes, si nos pudo seguir en auto vete a saber cuánto tiempo le tarde seguirnos hasta aquí.

-Kanon, Kagaho lleven los bolsos a la camioneta…- Pidió Aldebarán. Mientras los nombrados toman las mochilas y bolsos corren hacia la camioneta.

-¿Por qué se tarda tanto Milo?- Saga comenzó a caminar hacia el apartamento de Milo, Aldebarán le seguía muy de cerca.

_Apartamento de Milo._

-¿Creían que podrían escapar de mí?- Milo lloriqueaba con la mordaza en la boca. Phantasos le había atado las manos y los pies a la cama. Aún no podría decir como en menos de 5 minutos había sido atado y amordazado... Se sentía por demás humillado, el dios comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras soltaba risitas -Luego de la camisa... viene el pantalón...- A pesar que Phantasos llevaba su apariencia de mujer, el escorpiano estaba muy seguro que eso se acabaría pronto.

-MILO...- Saga golpeó la puerta. -MILO ESTÁS AHÍ... APRESÚRATE...

-Mmm... Ese es uno de los gemelos...- El dios sonrió jovialmente mientras salía de la habitación. Sólo se escuchó dos palabras.

-OTRA DIMENSIÓN...- Al poco tiempo entraba su salvador seguido de Aldebarán... -Milo...- Ambos caballeros se apresuraron a liberar al tercero, que tomó su maleta y salió así como estaba... descalzo y con la camisa desabrochada.

_Estacionamiento._

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? Milo, ¿no me digas que te entraste a bañar?- Le cuestionó el Géminis menor.

-Ojalá fuera eso...- El muchacho se subió al auto. Sin decir nada más. Los otros lo miraron sin entender. Saga les indicó con la cabeza que suban al auto y eso hizo.

-Phantasos.- Murmuró Kagaho antes de subir. Aldebarán arrancó y salió a máxima velocidad de ahí. Todos claramente con el cinturón puesto. A la velocidad que iba era lo más prudente. Más aún después de saber de lo que casi le pasa a Milo...

_Mientras Aldebarán manejaba lejos de Phantasos._

-Tenemos que informar Athena- Milo ya no estaba con ninguna intención de hacer bromas o estar burlón. Menudo susto se dio…

-Calma Milo no te paso nada…-Le tranquiliza Kagaho.-Pudo haber sido muchísimo peor…-Como tener que besarlo. El solo recordarlo le causo un escalofrió.

-Cállense que estoy llamando a Athena…-pidió Saga.-Por favor atiende…

¿Qué pasara ahora…? ¿Podrán los doraditos y espectros escapar de Brasil intactos? ¿Phantasos le podrá poner las manos encima (por su bien mejor que no)? ¿Atenderá Athena? ¿Le dará asilo a Kagaho en el santuario?


	2. La ruta del infierno

_La ruta del infierno._

Llevaban alrededor de 6 horas viajando, Milo no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que subió al automóvil. Se encontraba procesando la situación que había vivido. Kanon miraba por la ventana de forma distraída, Saga manejaba, Aldebarán sentado en el anterior lugar de Saga, detrás de Kagaho, trataba de comunicarse con Athena vía teléfono. Kagaho dormía, o esa intentaba, aun en el asiento del acompañante. Cada tanto llemaba dormido a su hermano menor. Saga se preguntó si el así lo mismo cuando encerró a Kanon en Cabo Sunion. Milo seguía callado, estaba repasando todo lo acontecido... en ese momento recordaba lo del patrullero y el dios disfrazado de policía. "Un espectro virgen" las tres palabras resonaron en su cabeza, no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar al espectro aparentemente durmiente. Su sonrisa no pasó desapercibida para sus camaradas...

_-¿De qué te ríes Milo?-_pregunto Kanon vía cosmos. No quería levantar al espectro, que parecía el más turbado por la situación.

_-Un espectro virgen...-_Solo eso dijo, al caer todos en ese detalle. Saga no pudo evitar frenar de golpe, acción que alerto al joven durmiente y provocó que la temperatura dentro del vehículo subiera.

-CALMA KAGAHO NO PRENDAS FUEGO EL COCHE...-Pidió Aldebarán. El calor descendió de golpe, como había venido. El pobre y asustado Bennu miro a sus compañeros como no entendiendo que pasa. Saga reanudo la marcha.

-Perdona no quise asustarte se me cruzo un animal...-Se excusó, no le iba a decir que la reacción era porque se enteró que era virgen.

-Oye Saga...-Le llamo Milo.-No te agradecí por lo del cuarto. Menos mal que llegaron a tiempo... Me suicidaba si ese loco me tocaba.

-De nada Milo.

-¿A dónde vamos...?-pregunto Kanon.

-Ni idea, yo solo sigo derecho...-Saga se encogió de hombros, no se iba a parar en medio de una carretera a preguntar.

-Conduce hasta la estación de servicio más cercana...-Dijo Aldebarán.-Cargaremos combustible y preguntaremos como volver a la ciudad... Pues si no me equivoco, esta ruta es la que lleva a la ciudad. Por eso la tome.

-¿Podemos a para a comer? Ya que cargaremos combustible...-Sugirió Milo.

-Según ese cartel... la próxima estación de servicio (o gasolinera como prefieran llamarle) está a 145km...-informo Kagaho que miraba en ese momento por la ventana.

-Oye ya que hablaste...-Dice el sonriente Milo.- ¿A qué se refería ese loco con "espectro virgen"?

-Eh dedicado la mayor parte de mi vida a cuidar a mi hermano...-el espectro suspiro...-Luego de su muerte me dedique a cuidar a Alone el contenedor de Hades en la anterior guerra santa. No me dedique a desperdiciar mi tiempo en placeres corrientes.

-Mmm... Cuando lleguemos a Grecia te voy a llevar con unas amigas...-Comento el sonriente Milo. De no ser que Kagaho lo estaba ignorando, más que seguro hubiera habido escorpión asado.

-¿Te dedicas a proteger a las personas que son importantes para ti?-Pregunto Kanon, el espectro asiente.-No pareces ser un espectro normal.

-Yo no soy como los demás espectros. Yo soy yo.-le respondió fríamente.

-Kagaho a pesar de ser la estrella de la violencia, sabes estar tranquilo...-dijo sonriente Aldebarán, que se preguntaba cómo es que todavía tenía colegas sin rostizar.

-¿Eres la estrella de la violencia?-Milo abrió de forma desmesurada los ojos.-Increíble... entonces debes de ser muy malo

-Solo soy un niño con un berrinche...-Sito las palabras del ex caballero de Tauro. Con el que había peleado. Las dijo más para sí mismo que para sus 4 compañeros de desgracia. Los demás intercambiaron miradas, menos Saga que estaba manejando. El espectro se acomodó y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo. El viaje debía continuar... No paso mucho hasta que llegaron a la estación de servicio, mientras el tanque de combustible se llenaba. Ellos se dispusieron a comer algo. Por desgracia para Milo, que la estaba necesitando, en ese local no vendían bebidas alcohólicas. Todo tranquilo hasta que...

-Mierda.-Mascullo Kagaho. Los demás dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar donde Kagaho miraba. Un muy bonito convertible azul oscuro estaba detenido frente a los surtidores. Y "la joven" hablaba con el encargado, cuando esta dirigió su mirada hacia adentro los cinco se echaron velozmente contra el suelo. Rogando que el dios no les viera.

-Maldita sea... tenemos que salir de aquí...-comento Kanon.

-Ahí se retira...-comento Saga a su lado... quien se incorporó a pesar del miedo contenido.-Vamos al auto pagamos y salimos a toda marcha.-los demás asienten le parece lo más sensato.

Salen del bufet a paso veloz luego de dejar la paga, le pagan al encargado y se retiran a toda velocidad. Esta vez maneja Kagaho, como solo él sabe hacerlo, a toda velocidad.

_Ya casi llegando a la ciudad._

-Maldita sea Athena no atiende...PARA QUE TIENE CELULAR.-Saga estaba desesperado... Esto no podría estarle pasando. Llegaron a la cabina de peaje. Kagaho saco un billete de 5 reales para pagar.

-Mmm...No chiquito si quieres pasar me pagas con un beso...-Phantasos se asomó por la ventanilla de la cabina de peajes vestida con la ropa de los encargados, solo que esta remera era más escotada.

-MIERDA...-Kagaho piso el acelerador y se llevó la barrera por delante. Abandonado el lugar, lo malo fue que el patrullero, ahí estacionado para vigilancia, salió detrás de ellos.

-Me (censurado) en nuestras suerte.-Soltó Kanon.-Parece que nos oliera...

-No me llamaría la atención...-Comento Kagaho, quien termino parando a un costado de la ruta por orden del policía que los seguía.-Ahora encima soportarnos a la policía...

-De eso me encargamos nosotros...-Saga bajo del auto seguido de Kanon. Sus camaradas miraban todo a través de los espejos. Vieron como los policías parecían temblar ante semejantes moles. De pronto se quedaron estáticos, se dieron vuelta y subieron al auto.

-Nada que un Satán imperial no pueda arreglar no chicos...-Dijo burlón Milo mientras los gemelos subían al coche. Kagaho reanudo la marcha. Quería cuanto antes abandonar esa carretera del infierno.-Oye Kagaho… ¿quién te enseño a manejar así?

-Nadie… solo me enseñaron a manejar…-le respondió tranquilamente. Ignorando soberanamente la burla de Milo…

-Milo mejor no lo provoques… El nivel de Kagaho se compara con el de los tres jueces del inframundo.-Le informo Aldebarán. Lo cual provocó que sus camaradas se quedaran con la boca abierta.

-¿Eso es cierto?-Saga miro a quien conducía sorprendido. Se notaba que era fuerte… Pero no le daba que fuera tanto. Kagaho no le respondió.

-POR FIN ATHENA… LLEVAMOS HORAS LLAMANDO.-Exclamo Kanon, sonreía de oreja a oreja.-Perdone que le grite, es que la necesitamos con suma urgencia… Pues vera…

-POR FAVOR DETENGAN EL VEHICULO.-Kagaho, algo cansado se detuvo en el arcén los tres patrulleros se detuvieron justo detrás.

-Athena creo que vamos a necesitar que venga a Brasil cuanto antes…-Kanon corto.-Me la juego que ese maldito está implicado.

-¿Les molesta si hago barbacoa un par de autos…?-pregunto Kagaho secamente.

- Prometiste no usar tus poderes.-Le recordó Aldebarán, mientras mentalmente Milo le llamaba aguafiestas.

-Desciendan del vehículo.-Ordeno un oficial. Los cinco así lo hicieron aliviados al ver que Phantasos no estaba entre ellos.-Manos a la cabeza y la cabeza contra el vehículo...

-¿Por qué nos detienen…?-pregunto inocentemente Milo.

-Por llevarse puesta la barrera, es daño a la propiedad.-Le respondió el policía que le estaba inspeccionando.-Tendrán que ir a la comisaria.-Luego de decir esto le esposo la manos en la espalda.-Llevaremos su camioneta es evidencia.

_Comisaria._

-Lo bueno aquí no veremos al loco de Phantasos…-comento el alegre Milo. Se habían logrado en poner en contacto con Athena y ya se dirigía, con Shion hacia la comisaria.-Tan mal no nos salió, Athena vendrá pagara las fianzas y problema resuelto.

-Aquí están fiscal.-Informo un policía acompañado de una joven rubia que los miro fijamente, cuando el policía se retiró. Los caballeros y espectro se agolparon al final de la celda. Lo malo fue que Aldebarán al ser el más grande, quedo al frente, y Milo y Kagaho aplastados contra la pared.

-Buenas mis niños… los escuche amblando de la fianza…-Phantasos sonrió, vestido con una pollera de vestir negra y una camisa blanca… se podría decir que pasaba por una mujer normal.-Su fianza no será en reales…-Saga sintió como Kagaho, a su derecha, comenzaba a temblar. En ese momento agradecía a ver dejado los hábitos de santo a los 18 años y no estar en el lugar del pobre espectro…-¿Quieren saber cómo pagaran su fianza?

-Se lo descontare del sueldo… y Kagaho no se haremos un plan de pagos.-Informo una voz… en toda su vida los caballeros y espectro jamás estuvieron tan felices de escuchar a la diosa de la guerra justa.-Aléjate de ellos Phantasos…

-VALLA SI ES EL CID DE CAPRICORNIO…-Shura, vestido con traje negro para aparentar ser el guarda espaldas de Athena. Miro confundido al dios. Si él no se… en eso cayo en la cuenta de dos cosas: de la expresión de alivio de él joven desconocido (Kagaho que había abandonado su escondite detrás de Aldebarán) y que el Cid de capricornio era el caballero que se había enfrentado a los dioses del sueño… Eso quería decir que…

-Hay no…-murmuro para sí… Mientras observaba como ese joven les explicaba las cosas a sus camaradas, que parecían notoriamente aliviados, mientras él estaba a punto de padecer un ataque.

-Señorita Saori… ya he solucionado todo el asunto de los papeles.-Informo Camus que en ese momento entraba… El dios lo miro y sonrió a un más…

-Hay Athena, no sabía que estabas rodeado de bombones… Esta que se derrite…-El dios sonrió y le guiño el ojo a Camus, que al no saber la identidad de la "mujer", no entendía nada. En eso llego uno de los guardias y les abrió la puerta. En menos de un segundo los cinco estaban detrás de Athena.

-Gracias diosa Athena…-murmuro Kagaho solo para que la diosa lo escuchara...

-Athena… Kagaho pertenece al inframundo… Hades me envió por él.-Al oír esto, Bennu se puso blanco como el papel…-Si me lo puedes dar…

Athena solo le vasto echar una sola mirada al espectro para saber que este no quería regresar en compañía del extraño dios. Además había que sumarle que los otros cuatro negaban con la cabeza de forma constante. Athena adivinando las intenciones del otro dios, tomo del brazo a Kagaho con fuerza.

-Dile a mi tío que si lo quiere devuelta. Que me page, en persona, la fianza que page para sacarlo de la comisaria.- La diosa se dio vuelta haciendo que el aliviado espectro, que aun sujetaba, caminara junto a ella. Por dentro Kagaho estaba que daba saltitos de felicidad al igual que el resto de los caballeros. Shura y Camus se apresuraron en seguirlos. No querían quedarse a solas con el dios.

-Seguramente irán al santuario…-Dijo para si el dios luego que se retiraran. Comenzó a caminar y salió de la comisaria.- Haber… Las cuentas serian…

CABALLEROS DE ATHENA- ATHENA + YO= FELIZ POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD

KAGAHO DE BENNU+ YO= DESPLUME A BENNU

DESPLUMAR A BENNU+ HADES FURISO= ESTOY JODIDO

-Bueno por lo menos la pasare bien…Ahora a casar a los caballeros de Athena… y al lindo pajarito…-el dios estallo en risas mientras invocaba su sapuris y salía de ese lugar con destino: Grecia.

_Santuario de Athena._

-¿QUE TE INTENTO HACER QUE A MILO?-Grito Athena luego que Saga le informara parte de lo acontecido en Brasil. Milo miraba como cachorro regañado el suelo, aunque él no tenía la culpa de nada. Que Athena y el patriarca se enteraran para él ya era muy vergonzoso, además que estaban Shura y Camus presentes. Ambos con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Lo que le dije diosa Athena… y no solo eso… Al parecer está obsesionado con Kagaho…-no dijo nada del detallito personal de Bennu que se mantenía en silencio. Ante la atenta mirada de Shion.-Nos ah echo la vida imposible las últimas horas…

-Conociendo lo retorcido que es Phantasos…-"y el hecho que el noventa por ciento de mis caballeros están por demás buenos", agrego para sí.- No les dará descanso… hasta creo que sería capaz de venir al Santuario…

-No llame a la desgracia…-Murmuro Kagaho.


	3. Pesadilla en el santuario

Nota:para diferenciar

_**Sueños.**_

Diálogos comunes.

_Conversación por cosmos. _(No cuentan títulos, subtítulos y "datos")

_Pesadilla en la calle Elm…Perdón en el Santuario..._

Kagaho intentaba dormir… Aldebarán lo había alojado con en el, en Tauro. Cada ves que lograba conciliar el sueño el recuerdo de los últimos momentos de su fuga venia a su mente… _**Pero en este caso Phantasos no le soltaba sino que le lamia la mejilla y el cuello de forma burlona… Comenzaba a desesperarse… Por más que se movía no podría liberarse del dios en los sueños…**_

_**-Deja de moverte… esto es solo un anticipo de lo que te hare fuera de mi reino…-Al oír esto Kagaho si se desespero… El dio se había metido en sus sueños. **_

_**-ALDEBARAN AYUDA… ALDEBARAN…-Empezó a gritar esperando que sus gritos salieran de sus sueños…**_

_**-mmm… no veo la hora de empezar…-El dios intento besarlo, pero él le corría la cara, en un momento el dios sujeto su cabeza obligándole a tenerla quieta…-Que lindo te desplumare ahora y en después…**_

_**-NO… AYUDA ALDEBA…-El grito se corto y Kagaho despertó de su sueño terrorifico…**_ Estaba completamente mojado… Aldebarán, en pijama, sujetaba un balde de considerables proporciones en su mano derecha.

-Casi me quemas la casa…-Kagaho miro… su desesperación había causado que prendiera fuego una de las sabanas…-¿Qué te sucedió? Gritabas que parecía que te estaban matando…

Kagaho salio de la cama y se escurrió un poco el pijama. Trataba de calmarse… Con gran parte del cuerpo mojado su pijama se había pegado a sus músculos. (Nota: Menos mal que Phantasos no vio eso)

-Tuve un sueño muy real con Phantasos…-Se sentó en el suelo masajeándose las sienes…-El muy maldito se metió en mis sueños…

-¿Te hizo algo?-Pregunto alarmado Aldebarán, Kagaho negó con la cabeza… Ahora entendía el por que de los gritos desesperados del espectro. Y pensándolo mejor…-Voy a preparar café…

-¿Me podrías dar una toalla?-Aldebarán le indico que le siguiera y le tendió una toalla para que el joven se secara. Cuando salio de "su" habitación encontró que Aldebarán había puesto tres cafeteras a calentar. Sin duda había sido una buena idea después de eso, no pegaría un solo ojo.

-¿Le avisamos al resto?-Pregunto Kagaho.

-Dudo que sea tan tonto para intentar lo mismo con los otros…-Dijo Aldebarán mientras le servia café.

_Reino de los sueños._

-No es justo cuando empezaba a divertirme…-el dios se paseaba por el sector donde están los sueños de ese momento se estaban llevando a cabo…- mmm esto me interesa…-Entro a otro sueño.

_Casa de Geminis_.

Saga dormía placidamente. Kanon a diferencia suya no. Este estaba bebiendo café, analizando las posibilidades de que Phantasos les atacara en el santuario. Y creia que muchas… Según los libros leídos, Ícelos había aparecido en el santuario para llevarse el alma de Sisyphos de Sagitario, y lo había logrado frente a las narices de Athena y El cid de Capricornio, en ese momento agradecía no estar en el lugar de Shura.

_**Saga soñaba que se estaba bañando (Nota: que gran sueño :P) Esos bellos momentos en que tenia para el solo, sin que nadie lo moleste sin que Kanon le moleste… Dejo que el agua le cubriera el rostro por completo. Cuando abrió los ojos debajo de ella. Sintió un ataque de pánico… Phantasos le observaba desde el borde de la bañera. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO comenzó a decirse mentalmente, el dios comenzaba a sumergir una de sus manos. Pero el sueño se corto ahí.**_

-SAGA DESPIERTA SAGA…-Sintió como le metían un cachetazo y abrió los ojos asustado y dolorido. Su hermano le miraba preocupado… Lo había escuchado gritar NO varias veces desde la sala… Bendita sea el hecho que Saga dormía con la puerta abierta. Entro y trato de despertarlo al ver que no había caso le metió el cachetazo.

-Eso dolió…-Se masajeo la mejilla, Kanon frunció el entrecejo…-Gracias… no sabia que iba a ser si no despertaba…-Salir corriendo a un psicólogo seguramente.

-¿Que paso?

-Ese loco se metió en mis sueños…-Le respondió Saga mientras se sentaba en la cama. Menudo susto se había dado.-Realmente Kanon te agradezco que me hallas despertado…

-Pues si ese loco esta merodeando por los sueños habrá que hacer vigilia… Que uno duerma y que el otro vigile el sueño…-"No había tomado en cuenta el detalle de los sueños". Tomo nota mentalmente.

_Reino de los sueños…_

-Wua… esto no me puede estar pasando lo tenia servido en bandeja…-Comenzó a llorar- No es justo ese estaba listo… Matare a quien lo despertó…

-Phantasos silencio en este sector.-Le reprocho Oneiros que estaba de paso. Su hermano siguió su camino dejando al dios con sus caprichos no quería terminar envuelto en sus locuras…

-Claro el lo dice por que cualquier cosa va y Rosita le hace el favor…-Dice este con fastidio… Se acerca a una computadora y comienza a revisar.

Lugar: Santuario de Athena. Escribe en el buscador y aprieta "buscar", no tarda mucho hasta que saltan TODOS los habitantes (Patriarca, caballeros, amazonas, aprendices, servidumbre y demás). Que se encuentran en el santuario. Incluso saltaba Kagaho de Bennu, en anexos, pero al lado suyo estaba la palabra _**DESPIERTO**_

Comenzó a revisar, a parte de el estado en que se encontraban **(**_**DESPIERTO**_**/ DORMIDO) **figuraban las fotos como si se tratara de un legajo. (De esa forma los había localizado varias veces… Por que Kagaho estaba durmiendo una parte del viaje por Brasil… Solo tubo que seguir la ruta.)

Mirando tan entretenido los lindos caballeros de varios rangos, se topo con un detallecito que si le gusto.

Nombre: _Shura de Capricornio_

Edad: _23_

Estado: **DORMIDO**

Lugar: _Habitación principal, ala Oeste, Casa numero 10º (Capricornio), Santuario de Athena. Atenas, Grecia._

-Esto si me interesa… este no se me escapa…-El dios fue a buscar el portal que llevaba hacia el sueño de Shura. Si hubiera seguido leyendo, un poco mas abajo, se encontraría con cierto detalle:

Nombre: _Juana de Lince_

Edad: _22_

Estado: **DORMIDO**

Lugar: _Habitación principal, ala Oeste, Casa numero 10º (Capricornio), Santuario de Athena. Atenas, Grecia._

Shura no estaba durmiendo solo. Menudo susto se llevarían esa chica cuando Shura comenzara a gritar dormido.

_Casa de Capricornio._

Shura dormía muy placidamente, sintiendo el aroma del cabello de su novia. Hace un mes que vivían juntos en Capricornio y se había acostumbrado al olor a fresas silvestres que ella siempre tenia. Dormido la abrazo mas atrayéndola hacia el. **_Comenzó a soñar el aroma a fresas le llevo hacia un campo lleno de ellas. Sonrío… era un paisaje muy bello, comenzó a caminar con todas las plantas a su alrededor. No estaba acostumbrado a tener esos sueños, normalmente soñaba con peleas. De pronto sintió que alguien le cubría los ojos… Esperanzado, a pesar de sentirse algo ridículo, esperaba que su novia estuviera con él en el sueño._**

**_-¿Eres la mujer mas hermosa que eh visto?-Se dio vuelta esperándose encontrase con su novia. Menudo fue su susto cuando se encontró con Phantasos. _**En su habitación abrazo con tanta fuerza a su novia que provoco que esta se despierte, se reincorporare para prender la luz y mirarlo algo dormida.

_****__-Si supongo que si... Soy una mujer muy her_mosa…-Dijo el jovial dios… De haber sabido que se lo recibiría así hubiera ido hace tiempo al sueño de Shura.-Que lindo esta… sin remera… Se te nota que eres musculoso El Cid…

_**-No me llamo El Cid mi nombre es Shura.-comenzó a retroceder… No quería estar cerca de ese dios. El habiente de pronto cambio se hallaba en una habitación… Sus piernas chocaron contra el borde de una cama… Phantasos se abalanzo sobre el. El caballero comenzó a pelear en sueños con el dios. No se iba a dejar amedrentar por el.**_

Juana, su novia, ya despierta lo miraba como se movía… Sin entender que le pasaba… Shura se movía e incluso hablaba en sueños, pero jamás así pareciera que llevara la pelea de su vida.

-Shura…-le llamo. El caballero seguía peleando en sueños…

_**-QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA…-rugió Shura mientras sujetaba las manos del dios lejos de su cuerpo.**_

_**-Vamos El Cid… -el dios trataba de soltarse del agarre…Estaban enlazados en combate cuando escucharon la voz de una chica.**_

-Shura…

_**-¿Quien es esa?**_

_**-Mi novia…-Shura aprovechó para quitarse al dios de encima.-JUANA DESPIERTAME… JUANA.-Comenzó a gritarle… No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo podría seguir evitando las terribles intenciones del dios.**_

_**-Ya te quieres ir… si apenas empezamos…-El dios chasqueo los dedos y de pronto Shura estaba con las manos esposadas en la cabecera de la cama.-Me gustan rudos… pero tu te pasas.**_

_**-NO TE ATREVAS… JUANA…DESPIERTAME…JUANA…-Comenzó a intentar soltarse las manos. **_

Fuera del sueño Juana de Lince veia a Shura dormido pedirle ayuda… intento despertarlo, pero no podía… De pronto Shura comenzó a moverse desesperadamente y en uno de esos movimientos…

-HAY…-La joven se aparto. Su grito despertó a Shura, quien estaba completamente agitado… Miro a su novia que se cubría el ojo derecho… Lo primero que hizo Shura fue abrazar a su novia… de no ser por ella vete a saber lo que le hubiera echo ese loco en sueños…

-GRACIAS AMOR GRACIAS…-En eso se dio cuenta del detalle del ojo de su novia…-Perdona ahora te voy a buscar un poco de hielo…-Se levanto de la cama, seguido de su novia, y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomo un poco de hielo, los envolvió en un repasador y se lo coloco sobre el ojo a su novia.

-¿Que fue lo que soñaste?-Le pregunto la joven sin inmutarse. El grito había sido por la sorpresa, no por el dolor real.

-Algo que te contare cuando ese ojo este mejor… Perdóname.

-Estabas asustado gritabas que te despertara.-Le informo la joven.

-Gracias por despertarme… no se que haría sin ti…-Shura le sonrío, realmente no sabia que hubiera sido de él si su novia no le levantaba.

-Lo mismo de siempre, pero más despacio…-Le bromeo la joven.

_Reino de los sueños._

-Maldita mujer… Ya le había casi desabrochado el pantalón…-El dios se sentó frente al ordenador. Tecleo en búsqueda "Milo de Escorpio"

Nombre: _Milo de Escorpio_

Edad: _20_

Estado:_**DESPIERTO**_

Lugar: _Desconocido._

-Que suerte la mía… esta despierto… y no lo puedo localizar… seguramente esta en el santuario. Me quede con ganas en Brasil.-Busco otro caballero… Sonrío al ver el resultado.-Bueno hora de derretir glaciares

Nombre: Ca_mus_

Edad: _2O_

Estado: **DORMIDO**

Lugar: _Habitación principal, ala Oeste, Casa numero 11º (Acuario), Santuario de Athena. Atenas, Grecia_.

_Casa de Acuario._

_**Phantasos apareció en una inmensa biblioteca. Se sintió un tanto indignado, esperaba un lugar más romántico. Comenzó a caminar. La biblioteca era interminable… Después de llevar lo que pareció una eternidad buscando. Decidió salir del sueño ya encontraría a otro. Camus salio de su escondite, detrás de una de las inmensas bibliotecas.**_

_**-Si crees que soy tan tonto para dejarme… estas muy equivocado amigo…-De pronto el habiente cambio, se encontraba en el **__**Moulin Rouge.-Ah disfrutar de mi sueño clásico… bendito sea el día que Milo me arrastro hasta aquí.**_

_Mañana temprano, Salón del Patriarca._

-Que se apareció en sus sueños…-El patriarca repitió las palabras de los caballeros y espectros. Camus estaba calladito, ni que fuera tan tonto en decir que soñaba con el famoso cabaret.-Abra que hacer algo…

-Pues con Kagaho hemos estado con Café y bebidas diversas desde las 4 am aproximadamente…

-Esto es injustificable…-Rugió Athena.-Como se atreve hacer eso en mi santuario…

-Que hara diosa Athena…-Pregunto Saga, que no había revelado su sueño.

_-_Ya verán…-Dijo esta maliciosa…

-Por que siento que viene una venganza nivel Athena…-Comento Kanon por lo bajo.


	4. Pactos

_Pactos_

Phantasos estaba hecho una furia… No podría ser que ninguno de sus intentos tuviera éxito. Encima era de día, ninguno estaría durmiendo. Se sentó frente al ordenador esto no podría estar pasando.

-ICELOS…-llamo el dios.

-¿Que pasa pesado, perdón, digo hermano?-Icelos se apareció llevando un hacha.-Estoy ocupado asustando a unos adolecentes que vieron películas de terror. Menudas pesadillas les estoy dando.

-Dime hermanito… ¿Como hiciste para meterte en el santuario la ultima vez?-Pregunto sonriente, haciendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-Icelos le miro mientras afilaba el hacha. Justo cuando estaba por causarle la "muerte" a una adolescente.

-Solo dime…Siiiiiiiii-Phantasos miro a su hermano.-O convertiré tu sector en un lindo monumento al color rosa…

-NO TE ATREVAS…-El dios Icelos lo medito un momento.-Manejo dimensiones Phantasos por eso pude entrar… Ahora me dirás que planeas

-No…-Maldición ahora como me puedo acercar a esos niños sexys… Un momento- ¿El señor Hades ya se repuso de su depresión?

-Na… parece una novia que dejaron en el altar…-comento.-Esta meta llamar a Kagaho de Bennu… No sé que la tiene con ese chico.

-Ah… bueno… Ya puedes irte a asustar a esos jóvenes en sus pesadillas que tan bien te salen.

-Phantasos cuando te pones adulador es obvio que tramas algo.-El dios se retiro.

El dios salió del mundo de los sueños, se dirigió a un teléfono público y marco.

_Salón del trono, Inframundo._

El celular comenzó a sonar. Hades lo saco del bolsillo de su túnica. Nada era igual, a pesar de haber matado a todas las autoras las historias seguían ahí y por desgracia las burlas también. Vio que el número figuraba como privado.

-¿Si?

-¿Es el dios Hades?-pregunto una voz varonil al otro lado.

-Si ¿Quién habla?…-El dios se reincorporo.- ¿Como consiguió mi numero?

-No importa… le tengo una información… que puede ser de mucho interés.

-¿Qué clase de información? ¿Qué le hace pensar que me importa su información?

-¿No le interesa saber dónde está su espectro Kagaho de Bennu?-dijo la voz sumamente calma.

-¿Sabe usted donde esta mi espectro?-Hades sentía que el "alma" le volvía al cuerpo. Su espectro, su muy querido espectro que había osado escarparse.

-Se donde esta… pero para esa información debe darme algo a cambio…

-¿Y como se que no miente…?-Hades estaba muy desconfiado ninguno de los dioses del sueño o sus dos jueces que aun estaban en su servicio fueron capaces de encontrarlo. Parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Abra su casilla de correo dentro de media hora le llegara una foto.-Corto.

_En la cabina de teléfono_

-Me olvide… Hades es medio desconfiado… Tendré que conseguir una foto de él…-Como si fuera mucho problema.

_Santuario de Athena._

-Kagaho ¿Vienes…?-Le pregunto Aldebarán el espectro negó con la cabeza. Varios caballeros le miraban feo apenas salía, no le importaba realmente, pero no quería causarle problemas a Tauro.

-Prefiero quedarme en la casa si no te molesta…

-Ven solo será una caminata…-Aldebarán tomo al espectro y un poco más le hecha de una patada de la casa para que salga.

-Aldebarán no sabes aceptar un no por respuesta…

-No se dejar a las personas perderse en sus problemas.-Le respondió sonriente.

_En una zona de pilares alejados._

Aldebarán y Kagaho disfrutaban de la tarde. Alde llevaba su armadura dorada, mientras que Kagaho vestía ropa informal… unos pantalones de jeans y una remera negra. Ambos caminaban charlando de forma tranquila hasta que Kagaho percibió un flash a su izquierda.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Aldebarán.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que es prudente regresar a la casa de Tauro…-Sugirió el algo incomodo espectro. Aldebarán lo pensó un momento y asintió. Hasta el momento la intuición de Kagaho les había casi salvado de vario problemas. Por lo cual emprendieron el camino de regreso.

_Salón del trono, Inframundo._

-Valla si ese loco de la llamada tenía razón… Sabe donde esta Kagaho…-El dios miro atentamente la foto…- ¿Qué es esto? -Agrando una parte de la foto varias veces… hasta que quedo a la vista era un fragmento de-ARMADURA DORADA… EL MUY CABRON ESTAEN EL SANTUARIO DE ATHENA…

Los gritos del dios provoco que la pobre Pandora pegara un salto, Minos y Radamanthys se abrazaron por miedo a vete a saber que les haría el dios.

-Los tres se vienen con migo ahora.- Rugió el dios mientras iba por su armadura.

-¿Que paso ahora…?-Pandora se acerco a la computadora… Diviso la foto que estaba a la vista… la coloco en su tamaño normal. –Ese es Kagaho de Bennu…

-¿Kagaho?-Ambos jueces se acercaron a la joven. Vieron que la foto tenía una parte pequeña de color dorado…ese fragmento le correspondía a la hombrera de Tauro.

-Este muchacho está bien jodido.-Murmuro Minos, aun con pelo corto.

-QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO QUE LES MANDE UNA INVITACION… IREMOS AL SANTUARIO DE MI SOBRINA.-Ordeno Hades, los tres salieron corriendo hacia la salida, no querían hacer esperar al dios.

_Santuario de Athena, Casa de Aries._

Mu bebía tranquilamente un poco de café. Luego del susto que se había llevado un par de camaradas decidieron varios estar alerta. Mu tan tranquilo que estaba hasta que vio al temible dios de los muertos acercarse en compañía de dos de sus jueces y "hermana".

-¿Qué? MURO DE…

-No vengo a pelear humano no estoy deseo de eso… Quiero hablar de algo muy importante con mi sobrina-le interrumpe el dios. Mu le aviso vía cosmos al patriarca quien le ordeno que escolte al dios y compañía.

_Casa de Tauro._

Aldebarán estaba preparando café, mientras colocaba dos tazas en la mesa. Kagaho leía un libro de mientras.

-De quiénes son esos cosmos.-Kagaho levanto la vista… Aldebarán avanzo un par de pasos dándole la espalda. Uno de los cosmos era de Mu los otros tres eran más tenebrosos.-No los logro identificar… ¿Kagaho quieres…? ¿Dónde está? Kagaho….-Le llamo. Se rasco la cabeza con algo de duda… era extraño hace un momento Kagaho estaba ahí sentado y ahora solo estaba el libro.

_Casa de Géminis._

Kanon y Saga fulminaron con la mirada a Radamanthys. Quien tuvo la decencia de devolverles el gesto. Hades los miro indiferentes y Pandora les elogio mentalmente lo fuertes que estaban.

_Casa de Cáncer._

-Ah esta decoración es preciosa…-comento Hades. El dueño de casa sonrió.

-Alguien con buen gusto.-Comento Mascara.-Aunque ese alguien sea el dios de los infiernos.

-Luego te mandare a mi esposa para que les des un par de consejos de cómo decorar un hogar…-comento Hades.

-Pues si no le cercena la cabeza a Athena en esta visita no tengo problema.-le respondió Mascara.

_Casa de Leo._

-Si el día estaba mal, ahora está peor…-Aioria de Leo, atravesó con su mirada felina Radamanthys.

-Oye Rada… que fue eso que hiciste a estos muchachos todos te miran con un odio…-comento Minos.

-Cállate…-Mascullo este como respuesta. Se apresuraron a pasar por Leo. Parecía que Aioria en cualquier momento les atacaba.

_Casa de Virgo._

-Para no perder costumbre en todo ejército hay un rarito…-Mascullo Hades.

-Este no es el rarito…-Le respondió Pandora por lo bajo…-el rarito esta en las 12°

-No me refería eso…-comento en el mismo tono Hades-Me refiero que siempre está el de costumbres raras…

-Ah ahora entiendo…-Los jueces y lady soltaron una risita. Siguieron su camino hasta la casa de Libra.

_Casa de Libra._

La casa de libra estaba vacía. Por lo cual siguieron de largo.

_Casa de Escorpión._

-Hay madre que está bien buena…-Escucharon apenas entraron. Conociendo a Milo, Mu se temía lo peor… Uno de los papelones de Milo.-TOMA TE GANE

-Milo no es necesario que grites así…-le reprocho la voz de Dohko.

-Dale… sigamos…-El dios y compañía siguieron su camino.

En la zona privada de Escorpio Milo se encontraba jugando un partido con Dohko en su video juego nuevo.

_Casa de Capricornio._

Shura les recibió en la puerta mirándoles fijamente. Y por si las dudas les acompaño.

_Casa de Acuario._

-WAAAAA…-Hyoga salió corriendo vestido solamente con sus pantalones. Los espectros, Lady, Caballeros y Dios lo miraron no entendiendo.

-HYOGA MALDITO MOCOSO ALBOROTADO….-Le gritaba Camus desde adentro-FLARE TE QUEDAS AHÍ HASTA QUE VENGA TU HERMANA.- Poco después paso corriendo en pos de su fugitivo discípulo.

-¿No se supone que Camus hiba a ir a Francia hoy?-Pregunto Mu.

-Se supone… hubo un problema y le suspendieron el vuelo. -Shura suspiro, mientras Minos contenía el acceso de risas.- Menos mal… que deje mi colección de espadas bajo llave.

Entran a la casa y se encuentran Flare vestida solamente con una de las remeras largas de Hyoga. Minos no reprime el silbido, y un par de los otros no se ahorraron la mirada.

_Casa de Piscis._

Afrodita les recibió y los miro con atención.

-Radamanthys… te hiciste un arreglo en las cejas.-Comento Afrodita. Lo cual provoco que el juez se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

_Casa del patriarca._

-Que gusto verte Tio…-Dijo Athena cortante.

-Mi visita Athena se debe al detalle que tienes algo que es mío…-Le respondió algo cortante.-Quieres que me devuelvas lo que te robaste.

-¿Que yo te robe qué?

-Ah mi pertenencia.-Hades le miro fijamente.-Lo que tienes oculto aquí.

-No sé de que hablas tío… tengo que resolver asuntos importantes…

-QUIERO QUE ME DEVUELVAS A BENNU… ATHENA DEVUELVEME A KAGAHO-grito el dios. Por el cual a todos en el santuario se les puso los pelos de punta.

-¿Ah Kagaho…?-Desde detrás de un pilar Kagaho le hacía gesto de que no lo entregara hasta se puso de rodillas y junto las manos en señal de suplica-No sé quien ese tal Kagaho.

-No te hagas la tonta que sabes…

-No se tío y si me disculpas Phantasos esta meta acosar a mis caballeros por lo tanto retírate-Ordeno la diosa.

-¿Phantasos que está haciendo ahora?-pregunto el dios.

-Esta acosando a mis guerreros.

-Pues te ayudare a sacarte a Phantasos de encima SI… me devuelves a Bennu.-Informo el dios. Athena lo pensó un momento.

-Señor Hades yo no tengo problemas de volver al inframundo, el problema es que PHANTASOS ME HA ESTADO ACOSANDO DESDE QUE USTED ME ENCERRO EN ESA MALDITA JAULA. -Kagaho salió de su escondite…Algo tenía que devolverle a los pobres dorados.

-Mmmm… no eres el primero que se queja de Phantasos… Tengo una idea Athena…-El dios la miro sonriente.


	5. El trato

_El trato._

-Llevan horas hablando…-Comento Pandora. Kagaho, Shura, Mu y Minos estaban muy callados sentados en círculo.- ¿Que están haciendo?

Los dos espectros y caballeros estaban jugando tranquilamente póker. Radamanthys se les acercó y puso cara de disgusto era de esperarse de Minos, pero Kagaho. Al parecer estar en el santuario de Athena le había afectado. Se había echado a perder un espectro que, según Hades, era ejemplar.

-Me sorprende de ti Kagaho…-Comento fríamente.

-El que pierde duerme primero…-Le respondió este cortante.-Y honestamente no quiero dormir.

-¿Por qué?-Pandora le miro algo sorprendida.

-Por qué Phantasos nos está acosando incluso en los sueños.-Respondió secamente Shura.-Solo queremos saber que tan al pendiente esta.

-¿Y tú Minos?-Le pregunto la heraldo.

-Lo mismo. Phantasos me acosa desde hace 1500 años…-Respondió tranquilo el juez.-Pensé que era el único con esa desgracia.

-¿En serio?-Todos preguntaron al unísono.

-Sí.-afirmo mientras tomaba una carta.

-Yo ya me preguntaba cómo era que habías dejado de ser el espectro más sensato y noble, para ser el más psicópata e indeseable…-Comento Radamanthys arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas depiladas.

-¿Minos alguna vez fue una persona sensata?-Kagaho parecía sorprendido.

-Si lo fue…-dijo una fría voz- con que Phantasos es responsable de tu locura.-Hades apareció en compañía de Athena y Shion.-Pensé que los psiquiatras bromeaban cuando me dijeron que su comportamiento se debía a situaciones traumáticas.

-¿Te mandaron al psiquiatra….?-Kagaho sonrió burlón.

-No te burles Kagaho te saque turno con el psicólogo para que vayas a ver sobre el asunto de tu hermano…-comento el dios, mientras el espectro deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Dije que iría-comento gruñón por lo bajo.-no era necesario sacarme turno.

-Te oí…-el dios frunció el ceño.-Si lo dijiste, hace dos siglos atrás. Te lo mande a sacar porque si no, no vas.

-¿De que hablaron?-Pandora estaba por demás curiosa.

-De como atrapar a Phantasos…-informo el dios mientras sonreía de forma cruel. Lo que provocó que los tres espectros se escondieran detrás de Pandora. Esa sonrisa no pronosticaba nada bueno.

-Le tienen más miedo que nosotros….-Comento por lo bajo Mu. Que agradeció que los espectros abandonaran la partida de Póker que iba perdiendo. Shura asintió, era cierto los espectros le tenían mucho miedo a Hades.

-¿Cómo lo harán…?-interrogo Shura.

-¿No quieren saber primero el arreglo que realizamos para este acuerdo de ayuda mutua?-pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa Hades.

-Shion. Llama a mis caballeros dorados.-Pidió Athena. Los caballeros se presentaron en cuestión de segundos para arrodillarse frente a la diosa... Los espectros y lady, realizaron el mismo gesto solo que este estaba destinado hacia Hades –Mis queridos y leales caballeros.

-A correr se viene un mala noticia.-Comento Mascara. Los demás no corrieron, pero si asintieron. Cuando Athena comenzaba de esa forma su discurso todo lo que seguía era una muy mala noticia para ellos.

-Déjame a mi querida sobrina…-Hades miro sonriente a los caballeros.-Ya sabemos cómo atrapar a Phantasos pero para eso… Con Athena llegamos a un pequeño acuerdo-El dios desplego un inmenso pergamino de casi dos metros de largo.-Les leo los principales términos:

1) Devolución del espectro Kagaho de Bennu al inframundo. (Kagaho soltó un bufido. Eso era obvio)

2) Devolución de las pertenencias del caballero Ikki de Fénix que quedaron en el inframundo.

3) Préstamo por 4 meses del espectro Lune de Barlog como lector de cuentos.

_Primera prisión, Inframundo._

Lune leía el inmenso libro, para matar el tiempo. Cuando sintió un repentino escalofrió.

-¿Que fue eso…?-El espectro se ajustó la vestidura que llevaba puesta.-Mejor le digo a Marquino que prenda la calefacción.

_Salón del trono, Casa patriarcal, Santuario de Athena._

5) Enviar…

-Oiga ¿Y el cuatro?-Pregunto Milo.

-Ese es el de sacarme a mi suegra de encima por un año… A ustedes no les incumbe.-Informo el dios para luego continuar.

5) Enviar a Milo de Escorpio a cuidar a Lune de Barlog mientras ejerza sus funciones de cuenta cuentos.

-Por qué sospecho que quieren deshacerse de mí.-Comento Milo por lo bajo.

-Shh…-le chito Saga.

6) Prestar a Saga de Géminis para despedida de solteras de la mejor amiga mortal de Perséfone.

-ATHENA PRIMERO ME MANDA CON LAS MENSAJERAS DE EROS Y AHORA ESTO…-Saga casi se larga a llorar.- ¿Por qué es tan cruel?

-Por intentar matarme de bebe y por quedarte con mi santuario por tantos años.-le replico esta.

-Para no perder costumbre los caballeros de Athena haciendo mal las cosas… Debiste matarla zoquete.-le reprocho Hades, ganándose una mirada asesina de Athena.-Bueno sigamos…

7) Prestar a Minos de Grifo para realización de show infantiles con marionetas durante los fines de semana en el orfanato.

-Qué bueno un nuevo publico… me encantara saber cómo suenan sus huesos…-Comento el sádico Minos.

-No Minos, no debes matar a los mocosos... perdón, niños… Solo debes ir con tus marionetas a entretenerlos.-Le informo el dios mientras el juez ponía cara de cachorro regañado.

-Yo quería romper huesos…-dice con voz apenada

-Ya romperás en la próxima guerra santa.-le dijo el dios por lo cual el espectro se dio por satisfecho.

8) Prestar a Ángelo de Cáncer para enseñar decoración de interiores a Perséfone.

El caballero sonrió, tan mal no le fue.

9) OBLIGAR a Radamanthys de Wyvern pedir disculpas a los caballeros dorados que mato.

-Perdona Radamanthys pero ella exigió ese término.-Indico con la cabeza a Athena.

-NI LOCO- respondió.

-Bueno-El dios tomo un poco de aire- Seguimos:

10) Buscar a los pobres desgraciados que harán de señuelo para atraer a Phantasos.

-¿QUE?-Gritaron todos los caballeros y espectros al unísono.

-Lo que oyeron… necesitamos dos espectros y dos caballeros como señuelo…-la diosa sonrió- ¿Algún voluntario?

Los 16 desgraciados, perdón guerreros presentes, 13 caballeros y tres espectros, intentaron huir de la habitación. Solo que Shion por su telequinesis cerró todas las salidas. Se dieron vuelta mientras sus deidades se acercaban sonrientes.

-Lo siento chicos pero en ocasiones hay que hacer sacrificios…-Athena les sonrió de una forma que le hacía ver tan temible como Hades.

-Como se nota que son parientes… son igual de hijos de...

-RADAMANTHYS ESE VOCABULARIO.-Le reprocho Pandora. Los caballeros y espectros se apiñaron contra la puerta ninguno quería estar adelante… por lo cual estaban meta empujarse.

-Pandora di dos números. -Ordeno Hades-del 1 al 12.

-Mmm... 8 y 5.

-Dos edades. Que estén entre 18 y 265.-Pidio Athena, Dohko trago saliva.

-18 y 20.

-¿Con que numero te quedas Athena…?-pregunto sonriente Hades.

-El 5° signo: es Leo. Además Aioria tiene 20.-El caballero sentía que el alma se le iba.

-Pues Kagaho tiene 18 y Radamanthys es de Escorpio el octavo signo…-Los mencionados se ponían pálidos…-Ahí son tres los voluntarios… Pandora di dos números al azar… sin pensarlos.

-27 y 9-dice la joven

-Hundido…-La diosa sonríe…-Aioros… mi leal arquero…

-Para pasar por esto… prefería estar muerto.-Comento el aterrado Sagitario.

-Eso se puede arreglar…-Comento Hades mientras invocaba su espada.

-Retiro lo dicho…-El caballero trago saliva.

-Pues los cuatro voluntarios pasen al frente… el resto se puede retirar…-El dios sonríe mientras los otros cuatro los maldicen por dentro.-Pandora vigila que Minos se porte bien.

-Sí, señor.-La joven toma a Minos de la mano-Ven Minos te llevare a ver marionetas a Rodorio.

-SIIIIIIIIIII…-Minos parece un niño pequeño con la sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Me compras una?-coloca su mejor cara de niño bueno.

-Si te comportas sí.-se lleva Minos de ahí.

-Por qué no lo eligió a él.-pregunta el indignado Radamanthys.

-Porque su psiquiatra pidió que no lo expusiera a hechos traumatizantes.-respondió el dios tranquilamente.

-Claro hay que cuidar al loco, pero no a los cuerdos…-Murmura por lo bajo Kagaho.

Notitas:

Radamanthys es de escorpion, segun fuentes como Wikipedia.

Kagaho tiene 18 segun Wikia

Aioros a la hora de ser revivido frente al muro de los lamentos tiene 27 y sagitario es el 9° signo.

Aioria... segun Wikia tiene 20 y obviamente es del 5° signo.


	6. El plan

_El plan._

-Maldito Hades…-Kagaho caminaba por las calles de Rodorio.-Te prefería cuando eras Alone.

Que suerte la suya sin duda. Había intentado evadir a Phantasos por todos los medios y ahora su señor le tenía pensado usar de señuelo. Estaba seguro que esto era su castigo por escaparse. Se detuvo en la esquina y suspiro, las cosas no estaban tan mal su señor les estaría cuidando, sonrió. Si su señor les cuidaba no tenia de que preocuparse… o eso creía. Phantasos apareció detrás de él: le "abrazo" y le coloco un pañuelo con éter. A pesar de su resistencia el espectro cayó desmayado.

-Listo mi lindo pajarito… Ahora eres mío…-El dios se desapareció con el joven en brazos.

No muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Cómo sabia Hades que iría tras Kagaho?-Pregunto Aioria mientras veía la escena.-Es algo raro…

-Es predecible- dice el espectro…Mientras le da otro trago a su petaca de Whisky, le tendió un extraño artefacto negro al caballero.- Phantasos jamás se resistiría a los "encantos" de un adolescente virgen…

-Deja de beber hay que avisarle a Athena y Hades…-le reprocho Aioros.-Aioria ve al mundo de los sueños con Radamanthys. Yo iré al santuario.

-Está bien…-Aioria le saco la petaca a Radamanthys y la arrojo-Parecerás sirviente de Dionisio si sigues así bebiendo.-Radamanthys algo a regañadientes se levantó de donde estaba sentado...

-Sagitario tú tienes alas, ven con migo así llegaremos al Reino de los sueños antes que desplume al chico…-Aioros lo pensó un momento y asintió. Partieron hacia la entrada del mundo de los sueños.

_Santuario de Athena._

-Ya está hecho diosa Athena… Phantasos mordió el anzuelo…-Aioria estaba más relajado desde que se enteró que él no sería el principal señuelo del dios.

-Perfecto…-La diosa miro a sus guerreros presentes y a Pandora junto al inocente Minos, sentado en el suelo, que jugaba con una marioneta como si fuera un niño pequeño-Tu turno Hades. Roguemos que Phantasos se demore…

-No te preocupes Oneiros me aseguro que tendrá a Phantasos muy ocupado… eso le dará tiempo a Kagaho para despertar, a tu caballero y Radamanthys llegar al mundo de los sueños.-El dios sonrió sádicamente.-Pandora… Mi celular por favor…

_Reino de los sueños…_

-Oneiros… estoy muy ocupado…-Phantasos se quejaba-¿No puedes pediré ayuda a Ícelos?

-No, está muy ocupado dándole pesadillas a las personas que vieron la nueva película del "juego del miedo" (también conocida como Saw)-Le informo el dios.

-Pero…

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer? No estarás acosando a Minos de nuevo.-el dios le miro con reproche.

-No claro que no…es que… tengo sita con la manicura…-Se apresuró a decir el dios.

-Entonces pedirás otro turno… tenemos que catalogar y enviarle los datos de todos los sueños XXX que Zeus tubo con mortales, desde la era del mito, a Hera.-Le recordó el dios.

-No vamos a terminar más…-El dios puso cara afligida. Menos mal que había encerrado a Kagaho en una celda anti cosmos, pero lo malo era que cuando terminara tranquilamente hallaría solo los huesos del adolescente.

_Santuario de Athena._

-¿Enserio le pediste a Oneiros que hiciera eso…?-Athena estaba que se descostillaba de risa con su tío.-No terminaran más de contar los sueños de mi padre…

-Los sueños con mortales…-le recordó Hades sonriente.

-¿Y con que crees que sueña él?-Comento Athena muerta de risa.

_8 hs después reino de los sueños._

Kagaho comenzaba a volver en sí, trato de mover las manos y descubrió trágicamente que las tenía atadas con cuerda anti flama.

-Maldito infeliz…-Trato de incorporarse… sus tobillos también estaban atados. Parecía estar prisionero en una celda según dedujo.-Ah perfecto estoy atado en una celda vete a saber en dónde.

-Estas aquí…-escucho una voz cavernosa. Ícelos entro a la habitación seguido de Radamanthys y Aioros.-Te hemos estado buscando por todo el reino.-Se acercó y corto las amarras de Kagaho.-Anti flama… que listo mi hermano si la celda no funcionaba esto funcionaba seguro...

-Ya vamos antes que ese loco aparezca...-Ícelos le miro.

-Más respeto que ese loco, degenerado-continuo describiendo a su hermano por 10 horas- y acosador es mi hermano.-El caballero y los dos espectros dormían plácidamente mientras, el dios le miraba algo sorprendido- LEVÁNTENCEN…-En menos de tres segundos el caballero y los dos espectros estaban de pie.-Vámonos antes que mi hermano se dé cuenta de que nos llevamos a Bennu.-Los cuatro abandonaron la habitación cuanto antes.

_Santuario de Athena. _

-Hypnos preséntate ante mí…-Ordeno Hades. No paso mucho hasta que un extraño destello blanco se produjo dejando paso a un niño de cabellera rubia e inmensos ojos dorados vestido con un pijama de osito. El cual en su mano derecha llevaba un osito de peluche marrón y en la izquierda sujetaba una cobijita también de ositos.

-¿Tú quién eres?-Athena y Hades preguntaron al unísono.

-Me llamo Chnoúdi (Sueñecito en griego)-El nene les miro, parecía con notorias ganas de dormir.-Mi papá me mando a decirles que está ocupado…

-Ah ya veo… eres uno Oniros*…-La diosa sonrió. Ese niño con pijama era toda una monada.- ¿Sabes que está haciendo tu padre?

-Me dijo que si quería un hermanito para jugar, que lo dejara hablar a solas un rato con mami…-Al oír esto todos abrieron los ojos, ese pequeño les miro con toda la inocencia del mundo…

-Athena… llévate a Chnoúdi… que tal si le muestras el santuario…- sugirió Hades. El niño bostezo, se acostó en la alfombra, se cubrió con la mantita, abrazo a su osito y se durmió.-Olvídalo… _HYPNOS PRESENTATE AHORA… ESTE NIÑO PUEDE ESPERAR A SU FUTURO HERMANO…_-Le grito por cosmos para no levantar al niño.-_Pasitea ya que esta con Hypnos ven a buscar al niño…-_Ambas divinidades se aparecieron parecían algo molestas.

-¿Necesita algo mi señor…?-dijo secamente el dios.

-Señor Hades… se olvidó las dos reglas primordiales. No molestar a Hypnos mientras duerme o cuando esta con Pasitea por que le pone de mal humor…-le recordó algo temblorosa Pandora.

-Ya vendrán…-No paso mucho hasta que Radamanthys, Ícelos, Kagaho y Aioros entraron por la puerta principal hacia el salón.-Las victimas del chiflado que tienes por hijo…-concluyo Hades.

-ÍCELOS QUE HICISTE AHORA.-Le reprocho su madre.

-Yo no he hecho nada malo, hablan de Phantasos…-se excusó el dios de las pesadillas.

*Los Oniros son los 1000 hijos de Hypnos con Pasitea.

_Continuara..._

_Disculpen que sea cortito... xD el proximo cap es el final._


	7. Dulce castigo

_Dulce castigo._

Athena y Hades pusieron a ver el video del secuestro de Kagaho a Pasitea e Hypnos. A medida que el video avanzaba la cara de la diosa se ponía más roja. Por el rabillo veían como con sumo cuidado, como buen hermano mayor aunque sonara raro, Ícelos levantaba al dormido niño y arrullaba para evitar despertarlo. Cuando el video termino Hypnos se apartó lentamente de su esposa lo mismo que los otros dioses. Ícelos intento como pudo taparle los oídos a Chnoúdi.

-Oneiros. Tráenos tapones para los oídos y las orejeras de osito de Udi…-murmuro Hypnos. El dios se apareció le entrego unos tapones a su padre, a su hermano y le coloco unas orejeras con ositos al pequeño diosecito durmiente.

-PHANTASOS DIOS DE LOS SUEÑOS ILUSORIOS.-Grito la diosa. Todos los presentes menos los dioses del sueño, por obvias razones, se taparon los oídos. Fue un grito ensordecedor.-APARECE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO.

Phantasos se apareció con cara sumamente aterrada, que su madre le llamara por su nombre completo ya era malo, pero que le llamara a los gritos agregando su cargo era mucho peor.

-Sí, mami…-Kagaho y los demás afectados sonrieron. Ver a Phantasos así de asustado era todo un placer para sus ojos. Aparte que muy disimuladamente Shura le grababa con el celular.

-¿Que te dije de acosar a los mortales…?-soltó su madre mientras hacía rechinar sus dientes.

-Que no lo hiciera… y no lo estoy haciendo…-Paso lentamente saliva, en eso se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus víctimas. Ahora sí que estaba aterrado.

-¿Estás seguro que no lo estás haciendo…?-Su madre estaba iracunda.-SI ESTAS TAN SEGURO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAY UN VIDEO TUYO SECUENTRANDO A UN ESPECTRO Y QUE PARA COLMO HAY PERSONAS QUE ASEGURAN QUE LES ESTAS ACOSANDO. ESTAS MOLESTANDO A LOS CABALLEROS DE ATHENA. ¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACER SEMEJANTE COSA?

-Pero mami…-comenzó Phantasos.

-PERO MAMI UN CARAJO ¿COMO TE ATREVES A DESOBEDECERME? TE ADBERTI DE LO QUE TE PODIA PASAR SI TE DESCUBRIA DE NUEVO MOLESTANDO MORTALES.-La diosa parecía a punto de tirarse sobre el dios más joven, que en cualquier momento de tan chico que parecía desaparecía.

-Mami…-dijo de pronto una voz.- ¿Estas enojada?- Chnoúdi o Udi como le llama su padre. Miraba a su madre con sus enternecedores ojos dorados. Se había levantado por los gritos de su madre. Con las orejeras sin duda estaba mucho más mono, daba ganas de comérselo a besos. Según opinión de Athena y Afrodita de Piscis.

-No amor… no estoy enojada. ¿Qué tal si duermes un ratito más?-La diosa le sonrió al niño mientras decía esas palabras con suma calma y dulzura. El infante se volvió acomodar en brazos de Ícelos para dormir. Cuando quedo dormido. La diosa de las ilusiones miro, con una expresión de completa locura a Phantasos. Esa cara tranquilamente denotaba el terrible parecido de Ícelos con su madre.- PHANTASOS DESPIDETE…-Comenzó la iracunda diosa. Phantasos cayo de rodillas y sujeto el ruedo del vestido de su madre.

-No mama todo menos eso…-Comenzó a lloriquear Phantasos.-Padre dame una mano…

-POBRE DE TI HYPNOS SI LO APAPAÑAS.-La diosa miro a su esposo quien corrió a esconderse detrás de Hades.

-Tu esposa da miedo Hypnos…-Comento algo sorprendido Hades.

-Estoy empezando a sentir pena por Phantasos.-Comento Aldebarán.

-A mí también me dio pena, pero ya se me paso.-Comento sonriente Kagaho. En ese momento la diosa de las ilusiones le metía una bofeteada que merecía la pena ser vista en cámara lenta. La máscara de niña de Phantasos salió despedida. Dejando a la vista su terrible aspecto.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-Phantasos comenzó a llorar.-Todo menos mi bella apariencia…

-TE LO ADBERTI E IRAS A REALIZAR TRABAJOS CON HEFESTOS, SI SE TE ROMPEN LAS UÑAS TE LA BUSCASTE. LE HARAS COMPAÑÍA A HEFESTOS POR LOS PROXIMOS 1.000 AÑOS A VER SI APRENDES A SER UN HOMBRE Y YA NO TE PERMITIRE TENER CREMAS DE BELLEZA.-Sentencio su madre. Al oír esto los caballeros, espectros, dioses, Lady y hermanos presentes (Ícelos, Oneiros y el mismo Udi) comenzaron a aplaudir. Sin duda eso fue el mejor castigo que habían escuchado en todo ese tiempo.

-¿Cómo pueden aplaudir…? De Ícelos me lo esperaba pero de ustedes dos…-Phantasos miro a sus dos hermanos restantes- Jamás me lo esperaría…-comenzó a llorar.

-Te pasa por escuchar Lady gaga a todo lo que dan los parlantes, cuando yo hago la siesta.-sentenció Udi mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-¿QUÉ HACIA QUE?-Patisea parecía volver a estar histérica…-¿Dije mil?- la diosa se calmo.-Que sean 10000 años y le pediré a Hefestos que te fabrique algo para evitar que tengas relaciones todos esos años…

-¿QUE? NO POR FAVOR TODO MENOS ESO…-Phantasos se arrodillo ante su madre de nuevo- por favor… madre todo menos eso… te lo estoy suplicando.

-¿Ustedes que dicen?-La diosa miro a las víctimas de su hijo.

-Que opine Kagaho… él ha sido una de las víctimas de tu hijo…-Comento sonriente Hades.

-Me parece poco 10.000 años de celibato… que tal si le agrega un par de ceros más…-comento este sumamente tranquilo, como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Tu qué opinas Milo? Ya que fue a ti al que casi se cena en Brasil.

Al oír esto todos miraron sorprendidos a Milo, que se puso rojo como un tomate. Kagaho no se había olvidado de los comentarios del caballero. Milo trato de buscar una salida a ese aprieto, sin duda mataría al muy maldito.

-Conque casi abusas de un caballero…-La diosa miro a su hijo que ya casi estaba llegando a la puerta. Phantasos había aprovechado que la atención estaba en Milo para escapar.-VEN AQUÍ PHANTASOS.-El dios volvió con el rabo entre las patas…-Ya que te quisiste escapar y que casi te pasas con un caballero serán 100.000 ayudando a Hefestos y 1.000.000 de años sin tener ningún tipo de contacto con seres que puedan darte algún tipo de placer. Hay de ti si hozas desafiarme y desobedecer mi castigo.-Su madre le miró fijamente. Parecía que engullía al dios con la mirada.

-Sí, mama.-respondió en un hilo de voz el pobre Phantasos.

-Oneiros acompaña al imbécil que tienes como hermano al templo de Hefestos.-Oneiros asiente.

-Vamos Ícelos.-dijo tranquilamente Oneiros

-NO me refiero al sádico de tu hermano, me refiero a Phantasos.-su madre le miro con reproche, el dios tomo a su hermano de los brazos y se lo llevo de ahí.

-Un aplauso para la madre ejemplar que es Patisea.-Pidió Hades todos aplaudieron, incluso en Udi aplaudía dormido en brazos de su hermano.

-Gracias, gracias solo hago lo que una madre debe hacer…-La diosa se sonrojo por la ovación.-Dame a Udi.-La diosa tomo al niño dormido, ahora tenía una aire sumamente maternal.-Nos vamos amor… Ícelos… hay algunos adolescentes mirando "El grito". Prepárate para asustarlos… que me rio un montón cuando se hacen encima…- La diosa sonrió tranquilamente.

-Claro que si mami.-El dios se desapareció.

-Hypnos vamos, nosotros estábamos haciendo algo antes que cierta persona nos interrumpiera.-La diosa miro fijamente a Hades. Para luego desaparecer.

-Bendito seas Udi por pedirme un hermanito…-El dios estallo en risas y desapareció.

-Hoy nadie duerme en el templo del sueño…-Comento sonriente Minos.

-Señor Hades…-Oneiros se apareció. Trayendo un CD en un estuche transparente.-Los datos de los sueños del señor Zeus. Ya le envié una copia a su hermana y al resto del Olimpo.

-Jejeje quiero ver como se salva de esta Zeus… ya que tanto se rio de mi… Y Hera llamando cornuda a mi esposa… jejeje ella es cornuda incluso en sueños.

-¿Por qué esa cizaña contra mi padre?-pregunto ingenuamente Athena.

-Por qué estoy seguro que las historias esas fueron idea de él.-Comento fríamente Hades.-Vámonos mis estimados espectros… Minos como te has portado bien te devolveré dos marionetas…

-SIIIIIIII….MARIONETAS, MARIONETAS.-Empezó a saltar como niño pequeño Minos mientras Pandora se lo llevaba como si fuera un niño pequeño de la mano.

-Kagaho despídete de los caballeros…-Hades miro fijamente a su guerrero.-Te prometo no usarte de canario.-El espectro asintió.

-Qué pena que los momentos que pase con ustedes no hayan sido los mejores de mi vida… Pero creo que los extrañare aunque sea un poco.-Kagaho lo dijo fríamente mirando a la orden dorada, volteo y miro a Athena y Aldebarán.-Fue un placer pasar tiempo contigo Aldebarán. Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme a escapar de Grecia y luego de ese loco Diosa Athena.-El espectro beso con suma sutileza la mano de la joven.

-Vámonos que quiero ir al Olimpo, no quiero perderme la cara de Hera cuando…-comenzó Hades.

-ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS-El cielo retumbo en todo el planeta.

-Demasiado tarde…. Bueno igual quiero ver qué pasa. Nos vemos Athena fue un placer atrapar a Phantasos contigo.

-Lo mismo digo tío… y que disfrutes tu venganza contra mi padre, sin duda fue algo muy cruel lo que te hiso.-Se despidió Athena mientras dios y Lady subían al carruaje y Kagaho invocaba su sapuris. Apenas partió el carruaje los tres espectros (Minos, Radamanthys y Kagaho) salieron volando tras él.

-¿Usted cree que algún día su tío se entere que fue usted la de las historias y no su padre…?-pregunto tranquilamente Kanon.

-No. Pero si un día llega a pasar me cambio el apellido y me hago una cirugía plástica. Porque si me agarra la muerte sería lo más bello que me podría suceder. –Comento como si nada la diosa. Los caballeros asintieron, su señora tenía toda la razón.

_Olimpo._

-Hera amorcito te juro que…-Zeus huía de su esposa que se había robado sus rayos y lo perseguí con toda la intención de hacerle pagar todos sus sueños. Un rayo por cada uno de ellos.

-HERA NADA AHORA VERAS… "NO TE SERIA INFIEL NI EN MIS SUEÑOS" YO SOLA TE CREO ESO.

No muy lejos de ahí en un "palco" en primera fila Hades observaba muy tranquilamente junto con Perséfone, los jueces (Minos y Radamanthys), Kagaho y Pandora todo mientras bebían gaseosas y comían palomitas.

-Y esto no es nada… Le pedí a Oneiros que busque los sueños de Poseidón, Anfitrite juro que si Pose le era infiel aunque sea en sueños le metería el tridente por el…

-Hades el vocabulario…-le reprocho Perséfone. El dios sonrió y siguió observando la "bellísima" escena que contemplaba.

_**¿Fin?**_

_Espero que les allá gustado esta descabellada historia. Muchísimas gracias a todas y todos por sus comentarios. Sin duda han sido la razón para seguir escribiendo._

_Gracias por su lectura._

_**LobunaLuna.**_


End file.
